Your wrong though
by Scetchbook123
Summary: Nepeta finally confessed to Karkat.. But when he turns her down, she has the wrong idea. The idea she and everyone else had all along. But the truth is just the opposite. Will his attempt to comfort her lead to his own confession?


"I love you."

I look at the floor instead of at her hopeful eyes. "Nepeta I-" I start to reply. "It's ok Karkitty. I know you don't feel the same. I just think you have the right to hear it from me." She cuts me off.

This on the other hand, makes me look at her. I thought that when she told me I would have to come up with an explanation of why I can't be her matesprit. At least that's out of the way.

She turns to walk away, I barely get a glimpse at the tears starting to form in her eyes.

So I grab her hand. "Nepeta, you don't have to be alone. Sure, I can't be with you. But there is someone who is worth your time and will give you the love you deserve." I say. She lifts her head but doesn't move beyond that. "I really am sorry. To be honest I've known for a while, I just didn't want to talk about it. Trust me when I say I was not in anyway looking forward to turning you down. You can ask Eridan, we talked about it a little a while back. Not long after getting here I don't think." I continue. "Thank you. Can you do me a favor though?" She asks with her soft and shaky little voice.

"Of course." I answer. She spins around quickly, landing in a hug. I slowly wrap my arms around her. "I know you don't feel the same or anything like that. But can you just hold this once?" She asks.

"Yeah." I answer and rest my chin on her head. Her face is hidden in my shoulder and I can feel the tears beginning to soak into my shirt. "I-I'm sorry. I don't want to cry. Or to make you do this. I just can't help it. I just feel like.. I've loved you.. Forever..." She begins crying gently. I pet the back of her head and shoosh her. "It's ok. It's really ok. And you'll be fine. How much can I effect one sweet girls life?" I run my fingers through her hair slowly. "That's the thing you are so blind to. You have effected all of us in such a way that if you went missing we would all know it. We would go out to find you. And me, I feel like I've been effected the most really. Not to make you feel bad about this. But if something happened to you I would only cry after I screamed and after I slaughtered the person who did it." She replies. This widens my eyes. I didn't expect such a thing to come out of her mouth. At least not at a time like this. I feel like someone is driving a needle through my heart. I can't stand doing this! But I have to. It's for the best. What she doesn't know.. She can never know. It will only hurt us both in the end. "Thank you.. Hey Nepeta? How about we watch a movie? You haven't seen a rom com before right?" I ask. "I should probably go. I don't think I could." She replies.

"I want to make it up to you at least. Besides. They are great to make you feel better." I continue.

"Alright." She answers. I slowly release her from the hug as she lets go of me at the same time.

We walk back to my room and I set up a movie.

When it ends and I return back to the real world and look over at her. Her head is resting on my shoulder, her feet are pulled up onto the couch. She almost looks like a little kitten. It's easy to see she is sleeping. I don't know how long that took. I just hope this really does make her feel somewhat better. My fear is that I only did this for me and used her pain as an excuse. That sounds horrible though. I kiss the top of her head and lay a blanket on her as I adjust our position so I am laying back and she is laying on me more. I can't help but eat myself up inside. I just broke her heart. And she doesn't even know why. It has nothing to do with me loving someone else, or just not loving her back.

That's not the case at all.

I stroke her hair gently and whisper the truth to her. Maybe she will hear it in her sleep, maybe she wont. If she does she will think it was a dream. So it doesn't really matter I guess.

"I do love you. But you deserve someone better then me. And I wont drag you down like that. Please move on and forget me... I can't hurt you." I feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

I sigh and close my eyes. Letting myself fall into a realm of sleep, where I can hopefully forget this happened.


End file.
